


Red-Handed

by SummersSixEcho



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Injured Valerie, Mentions of Blood, One Shot, Phic Phight, Phic phight 2020, Reveal, Sort Of, Team Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummersSixEcho/pseuds/SummersSixEcho
Summary: After Maddie finds Valerie Gray injured in her son's room one night, she's desperate to know what happened. Perhaps it's time for Danny to come clean about everything...[Phic Phight 2020 entry; prompt by A-closet-emo]
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Maddie Fenton
Comments: 9
Kudos: 125





	Red-Handed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by A-closet-emo: “It’s not what it looks like, I swear!”
> 
> I wanted to experiment with one of this event's stories and figured this would be the perfect prompt. This story includes no description. Just pure dialogue. I hope I managed to describe everything through their expressions.

“Danny? I heard something crash. Is everything...?” 

“Mom! C-c-can’t you knock or something?” 

“Oh, my goodness!” 

“It’s not what it looks like, I swear!” 

“Daniel James Fenton, what in the world were you thinking!? Having a girl over? We taught you better than that! How did you even sneak her in?” 

“No, no, no, mom... oh, man... it’s nothing like that, I-- don’t turn on the light!” 

“What’s going on? Is that... blood?” 

“Ok, I screwed up... I screwed up.. I didn’t know where else to go or what to do to keep her safe, and I panicked… so I brought her here.” 

“Oh, my god, let me call 911...” 

“No! Just... please, could you just... like... hold on for a second?” 

“Danny, Valerie is bleeding. She needs medical attention. _Now_ ! And please don’t tell me that’s a first aid kit underneath the covers... What did you even _think_ you were going to do with that?” 

“No hospitals, _please_. They won’t help and he’ll find her there.” 

“ _Who_ will find her there? And where’s my phone?” 

“It’s... complicated. I can’t tell you everything. Not right now. Can you please, _please_ just trust me this time?” 

“She needs help, Danny. Have you already called her father?” 

“I can’t call him. Can we do something here to help her? I have gauze and antiseptic and--” 

“ _Why_ can’t you call him? Did he have anything to do with this?” 

“What? No! Of course not. He just doesn’t know, okay? It’s hard to explain. Now, can you _please_ help me fix Val?” 

“No, no, no, honey, you’re doing it all wrong. Here, let me do it. And please, for her sake, try to calm down.” 

“Yeah, okay... okay...” 

“Breathe slowly, in and out. That’s it. Now, I need you to listen carefully. She needs medical attention, alright? _Specialized_ attention. We don’t exactly have that here, sweetie.” 

“It was a ghost attack.” 

“ _Here_? But the ghost shield’s on...” 

“I turned it on. This was somewhere else. She got a _nasty_ hit on her side and then fell from... uh... a balcony.” 

“ _What?_ This is more serious than I thought! Call an ambulance while I keep applying pressure.” 

“I can’t.” 

“Daniel, we don't have time to—ugh... Jack!!” 

“Mom, please--” 

“Jack!! JACK!! I swear that man only wakes up if there’s a ghost alarm. Your phone!” 

“Mom--” 

“Hey, Siri! Please call 911.” 

_“I’m sorry, I can’t find any results for ‘this mall mine won one’.”_

“Oh, for the love of...” 

“Mom, can we--” 

“Danny, I don’t want another excuse from you. Unlock that phone and call an ambulance. NOW!” 

“I can’t! He will find her there and finish the job!” 

“Who? The ghost who did this?” 

“I can’t keep her safe there. I couldn’t do it the first time--” 

“Danny, did he hurt you too?” 

“It’s fine... it's nothing.” 

“Show me.” 

“I don't think--” 

“SHOW ME, goddammit!” 

“It’s already healing, okay? It’s nothing. Really.” 

“Those ribs are probably broken, and you mean to tell me it’s _nothing_? I have your friend bleeding under my hands and you still refuse to get her help?” 

“Please, mom... I can’t do this right now...” 

“Oh, you can and you _will_. On our way to the hospital.” 

“But--” 

“No buts! Who do you think you’re living with? We’re your parents _and_ ghost hunters! If a ghost attacks, you call _us!_ I still don’t know _why_ or _how_ you left this house in the middle of the night and got into this mess, but you’ll have plenty of time to explain. We’re taking the GAV to keep the ghost away. Now, go wake your father.” 

“There's something you need to know first.” 

“You can tell me on--” 

“No. Valerie... she’s... she’s got ghost energy inside her body.” 

“What? From the attack?” 

“No, she... Oh, man... she’s gonna kill me for this... She’s a ghost hunter, okay? And she uses a special suit she can summon with her mind or something. We think it’s ghost powered, but she doesn’t know about that.” 

“And you’re afraid that someone could find out? Danny, we’re talking about her _life_ , here! Even if that’s true, she still needs a hospital. I can explain the ecto -contamination, so it doesn’t skew any lab results. I’ll personally look into it once she’s better. Does that sound fair? Can we _go_ already?” 

“Can we at least keep dad out of this? He’s not exactly careful when he drives. I can get us there.” 

“You know how to drive the GAV?” 

“Uh, yeah. Jazz taught me.” 

“You can start by explaining that on our drive to the ER. We don’t have more time to argue. Come on, I'll carry her; you get the doors open.” 

* * *

“How are you feeling, honey?” 

“Better. I'm good. I'm good.” 

“You’re a terrible liar.” 

“Is she going to be okay?” 

“The doctors said she’s stable. I set up a portable ghost shield around her room, just in case. I also called her father to let him know she was attacked by a ghost and you found her injured.” 

“But--” 

“He has the right to know what happened to his daughter. He’s already on his way.” 

“That’s… yeah, you’re right. Thanks, mom.” 

“Don’t thank me yet. You still have a lot of explaining to do. To Damon as well.” 

“I know.” 

“You need to get those injuries checked too. I don’t care if they’re getting better. I’ll let the ER nurse know that--” 

“Can we... _talk_ first? Before you force me to go in there?” 

“Danny, you can’t keep avoiding the hospital. You’re hurt too. However mildly it seems now.” 

“Please?” 

“Alright. But then you’re getting out of this car and straight into the ER with me. I still don’t understand how you’re healing...” 

“I’ll explain that, too. I really thought about it while you were gone. And... I think there’s no other way out. I need to tell you _everything_ before it’s too late.” 

“I'm listening.” 

“Okay, okay… I can do this. This would be so much easier if Jazz were here, though…” 

“Wait! Don’t touch your-- Oh, honey, I didn’t realize you still had some blood in your hand. Now it’s all over your hair. And the steering wheel. I think I have some wipes--” 

“ _Vlad_ _is_ _The_ _Wisconsin Ghost_ _._ ” 

“What?” 

“Or… Plasmius. That’s his real ghost name.” 

“Danny, seriously, after tonight I’m _not_ in the mood for joking.” 

“It's not a joke. He’s the one who did this. And since he’s only half ghost, he’ll probably be able to cross your ghost shield. So, he'll probably be here just as soon as he finds out where she is.” 

“Listen, I know you don’t like Vlad, not that I’m his biggest fan either, but that’s no excuse--” 

“The proto-portal.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“The one you, dad, and Vlad made back in college. It exploded on Vlad, right? That didn’t just give him ecto-acne. It gave him ghost powers, too.” 

“Danny, the idea of a human getting ectoplasmic abilities is simply preposterous!” 

“So is the idea of ghost diseases transferring to humans, right? Different biology and all that. That didn't stop the ecto-acne.” 

“I... well, that’s... that’s...” 

“I know you need proof. Trust me, I’ve got plenty. But it's important to tell you first, before anything happens to Val. Or me. You’re probably the only person he won’t try to harm at all. So, I think you're safe if you learn the whole truth, even if that wasn’t the case for Valerie...” 

“Danny, what you’re implying is very serious. You know that, right? Even if I did believe ghost-powered humans were possible, what makes you think Vlad would harm Valerie? Or you, for that matter.” 

“Because she found out. They were fighting, as in _ghost fighting_ , and she said something revealing about his secret and then he... _lost_ it. He attacked her relentlessly. He _warned_ me _that_ would happen to anyone else if they found out. Something about setting an example for both of us. He almost killed her, but I got her out of there and went straight home.” 

“What were you even doing there? And why would he threaten _you_?” 

“I was... that’s not important right now. He thought I was the one who told her. I don't even know how or _when_ she found out.” 

“If what you’re saying is true, how did you find out, then?” 

“Because he’s not the only half-ghost out there.” 

“Ok, we need to get you into the ER now. You’re not making any sense. Are you sure you didn’t hit your head?” 

“Mom... I’m _dead_ serious here. There are two others like him. One of them was cloned. The other... let’s just say Vlad wasn’t the last person to get shocked by a portal.” 

“The portal? You mean... no. Absolutely not. You think I wouldn’t notice if--” 

“You had a ghost living under your roof?” 

“Danny, it’s just _not_ possible. There are _many_ other explanations, honey. You were telling me how Valerie had ghost energy in her. It could be just ectoplasmic residue from being close to ecto-weaponry. Same thing with you.” 

“Ok, sorry, this wasn't where I wanted to take this conversation. I _really_ don’t want to focus on me, right now. We need to sort out the Vlad thing first.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I made the stupid mistake of keeping everything secret, even Vlad’s identity, out of fear of what he or even you guys would do. But, mom... he’s a psychopath! A really messed up excuse of a human being. He needs to be stopped before he truly _kills_ anyone. And after today, I really don’t know what to do. I... I need your help.” 

“Oh, Danny, you know you can count on me. But... this is just too much to take in. You want me to possibly destroy a man without any evidence?” 

“Ok, so just humor me, then. What would you do if a ghost who is willing to harm and kill people turned out to be a human with ghost powers?” 

“Danny, please, we’re wasting time and--” 

“Mom, please. Hypothetically, if nothing else. I’m talking about a truly evil person who on top of that has resources, influence, and charm to talk his way out of any situation. You _could_ keep him in a container as a ghost, but would you be willing to put a _living_ person through that? Would you be willing to damage his core to the point of destroying him?” 

“If, hypothetically speaking, I had to face someone like that, I would probably have to turn to the highest authorities available. We don't live in anarchy, Danny.” 

“Right, good luck getting anyone to believe you.” 

“Honey, let's drop the hypothesis. If you have proof about Vlad doing this, if he really is threatening you, I need to know.” 

“If I give you proof... I’m not sure you’ll want to listen to me anymore.” 

“Oh Danny... where did we go so wrong?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I don't understand what gave you the impression that you can't come talk to us, that we won't understand or that we wouldn't love you enough if you told us what’s going on.” 

“Can't possibly be the fact that you don't believe me right now.” 

“That’s different. And even when I think these claims are ridiculous, I'm still listening.” 

“What about _trusting_ me? Have I screwed up so badly that you think I'd accuse anyone of something like that just for the heck of it?” 

“That’s not it, sweetie. It's just scientifically impossible.” 

“Oh, yeah? Then what do you call _this_?” 

“That's… that’s...” 

“Real ghost energy. It’s not a light show or a trick or whatever. This comes from the ectoplasm flowing through my body, gathering into my fingertips. Don't worry. It's harmless like this. Here, you can still feel my human pulse.” 

“How are you _doing_ that?” 

“With the help of my impossible ghost powers. That's how. But I'm guessing this is only residual ectoplasm, right?” 

“I… I can’t believe this... Why didn't you _tell us_ before?” 

“So that dad could tear me apart molecule by molecule, while you dissect my remains?” 

“I'm serious, Danny…” 

“So am I. Do you know how hard it is to tell you everything knowing what you think about ghosts? Feeling that nothing I tell you, or even show you, will be enough to convince you this is me and not some ghost possessing me or trying to look like me? No, let me finish. _I'm… terrified_ , mom. I've been keeping all of this a secret for most of high school. Not even Valerie knows, as far as I'm concerned, and she's familiar with the concept of half ghosts. She would probably figure it out on her own, especially now that I'm officially the one who found her. She’s been on my case just as much as you have. So, yeah, I have solid reasons to keep my ghostly side away from you guys. And you know what's worse? That none of that even matters anymore if I can't find a way to stop Vlad _frigging_ Masters for good. I'm scared _shitless_ about coming clean, but I can't let Vlad keep getting away with the amount of damage he dishes out whenever he wants, just because he's a privileged asshole with no life whatsoever who likes to pick on teenagers.” 

“Danny… I... I had no idea. Please let me reassure you we would _never_ do anything to hurt you. And if we had to resort to invasive anti-ghostly measures, it would only be with complete certainty of something malevolent beyond your control going on. We had to learn that the hard way when Jack thought your sister was overshadowed.” 

“Vlad _is_ something malevolent beyond my control. And I'm tired of having to deal with him almost on my own just because he's got this delusion that I should be his son or apprentice or whatever. I can't keep putting anyone else in danger.” 

“Anyone else? He’s hurt others? What _else_ has he done?” 

“Oh, what _hasn't_ he done? He's tried to murder dad--” 

“What!?” 

“--sabotaged our plane in that not-at-all-sketchy trip with you, put a bounty on my head, gave Valerie her gear to hunt me down--”   


“ _Hunt_ you?” 

“--infected my friends with ecto-acne, injected nanobots in Jazz to be able to kill her if she didn't obey his commands--” 

“That can't...” 

“--not to mention cloning and even kidnapping me. Oh! And let's not forget releasing the King of all Ghosts to get absolute control of the Ghost Zone. So, we _seriously_ need to do something about that psycho.” 

“I... think I need a minute...” 

“Mom, please… breathe. Just like you taught me. Breathe in... and out... slowly—uh, please, if you’re going to puke, don't throw up on me…” 

“That lying, rotten piece of-- And to think he's been a guest in our house! We were so relieved when Jazz called from his mansion when she ran away. I feel so sickened, so _repulsed_ now, knowing he was trying to hurt our family. And all for what? To get revenge for his accident? For power? What?” 

“You _really_ don't know?” 

“At this point, I don't think it matters. I have to do something about it.” 

“ _We_. He’s too dangerous to handle on your own. We’re doing this together.” 

“Danny--” 

“I guess I need to tell you the rest for this to work, huh?” 

“The rest? There’s more!?” 

“Yeah, it’s-- Crap. Ohcrapcrapcrapcrap...” 

“You can tell me, honey. I'm still listening.” 

“No, that’s not-- He's _here_.” 

“Vlad? I don’t understand. Didn’t you say he was also a ghost? Why would he use the front door?” 

“Maybe he knows we’re the ones who brought Valerie. The GAV’s not wired. Maybe Mr. Gray?” 

“But that makes even _less_ sense. Knowing we're involved would put him in the offensive.” 

“No, think about it. If you’re here, he won’t be able to hurt Val. Which is good. That’s good. But he might try scoring sympathy points with you.” 

“What are you-- Is that all this is about? Winning me over?” 

“For the most part, yeah. That’s what started all of this in the first place. I still don’t know how he thinks he can pull it off. Blackmail? Overshadowing? I mean... You would _never_ do that. You made that pretty clear a long time ago.” 

“He’s coming this way." 

“Mom, he _can’t_ know I told you. Not yet. Please. We need a plan first.” 

“Oh, trust me. I know how to deal with creeps like him...” 

“Maddie and Daniel, what a surprise to find you here. Is everything alright?” 

“Vlad, what are you doing here?” 

“Why, my dear, I came to see what happened to the daughter of one of my employees. I believe Daniel knows her rather well. Valerie Gray?” 

“How _noble_ of you _.”_

“Danny!” 

“No, no, it’s all right, my dear. If you must know, I’ve become Ms. Gray’s benefactor once I learned they had lost everything to ghost attacks. I’ve been funding her studies and even gave her father his job back.” 

“I’m sure they appreciate it.” 

“Well, you know teenagers. Not everyone can be grateful for what they have. But what brings you here? It can’t possibly be the same reason.” 

“We’re the ones who brought Valerie here. I was just scolding Danny on the dangers of sneaking out of home during a ghost attack.” 

“My, my... I can’t believe--” 

“I’m also reinforcing our security at home from now on. You never know what kind of putrid sack of ectoplasm might be waiting to sneak up on you. What happened tonight was a cautionary tale.” 

“I couldn’t agree more, my dear. It reflects the dangers of disobeying your elders and--” 

“Oh, no, that’s not the point. It demonstrates _all_ ghost are _despicable_ and should _never_ be trusted. No matter how kind they’re trying to appear. They will always be mindless, heartless fiends that won’t hesitate to destroy you at sight.” 

“That’s a rather superficial take I would have expected from Jack. I always admired your inquisitive nature. I’m sure there is more to ghosts than what meets the eye.” 

“Are you suggesting I’m not a good scientist?” 

“Of course not, my dear. I would _never_ imply--” 

“Vlad, now is _not_ the right moment to question my research in front of my own son. Not when I’m scolding him on the dangers of ghosts! Now, if you excuse us, I still need to talk to Danny. _Alone_.” 

“Very well, I’ll be on my way to see how Ms. Gray is doing.” 

“Thank you. If you see Damon, please tell him I’ll be there as soon as I’m done here.” 

“Yes, of course, Maddie. I’ll be seeing you inside, then. I hope you learned your lesson, Daniel.” 

“Goodbye, Vlad.” 

“Oh, my god... Oh, my god... you got rid of him.” 

“Take it easy, honey.” 

“You just... you just... how did you _do_ that?” 

“Maybe Vlad isn’t the only one with charm.” 

“I’d say. You didn’t mean any of that, right? About ghosts?” 

“Of course not, honey. I still need to figure some things out after tonight’s revelations. I just figured those where the right buttons to push to get him to back off.” 

“You’re amazing, mom. So... now what?” 

“Now, we wait.” 

“Wait for what?” 

“For him to reach a false sense of security. We need him vulnerable if we want to take him out for good. Whatever we plan to do, we have to figure it out soon.” 

“But what if he figures it out first? What if he tries to attack again?” 

“I’m not letting him harm _anyone_ in the meantime, you hear me? That piece of scum will regret the day he chose to play god with my family. As for _you_. You said there was more to tell.” 

“Shouldn’t we wait for Mr. Gray? He’ll be here any minute now. I still don’t know how much we’ll tell him... maybe just enough for him to be alert of Vlad’s shenanigans.” 

“Damon can wait. I just gave us enough time. Please, tell me the rest. I sense there’s an important part of the story you haven’t told me yet.” 

“Okay, okay, fine. But you’re definitely not going to like it.” 

“Danny, whatever it is, I’m not letting you get hurt again. You shouldn’t have to deal with creeps like Vlad or even hunters-- She _hunted_ you? Really? Who in their right mind would even dare doing that? Whatever ghost oddities you have, you’re human! First and foremost! It’s not that hard to tell...” 

“Yeah, you’re definitely not going to like it...” 


End file.
